


Conversa7ions by sparksfly7

by snchaoyan



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchaoyan/pseuds/snchaoyan





	Conversa7ions by sparksfly7

nulla.  
当他踢进那个惊天倒钩时，他们为他起立鼓掌致敬。当然这不是他第一次得到球迷起立鼓掌的待遇，但这是第一次，正在交战的对手球迷为他起立鼓掌。安联球场没有伯纳乌大，但在那一刻，安联让他感觉到了宏大，不朽，和卓越。这意味着什么，他自己的球迷对他发出嘘声，而对手的球迷却在为他欢呼。当然，更值得纪念的是，他终于成功地打进了那个他整个职业生涯都一直想要完成的射门，那个一直差之毫厘，但他永远都不会忘记的进球。

i.  
"他们会爱你的,"卡卡坚定地说，好像他已经听到球迷们在歌颂他的名字了。 "我的意思是，皇马球迷也爱你，但是，在意大利这是不同的。"  
cristiano还在考虑那个“但是”。 "他们会吗?" 他平静地说，这一刻他也不确定他说的“他们”是指谁，也许他指的是尤文蒂尼或者美凌格，或者其他球迷群体，那些背号印着"7 RONALDO" ，心中充满自豪的球迷们。 尽管他在嘲笑和嘘声中爆发，尽管他让敌意驱动他，他也和其他人类一样: 他想要被爱。 (电话另一边，那个曾经和他一起踢球的人，还有他们曾经共同代表的俱乐部——天哪，用过去时真伤人——提醒着他：没有什么是永恒的，爱也不例外。)  
"当然,"里卡多说,"而且你可以带一个金球回意大利。"  
克里斯蒂亚诺轻声笑了起来。 "他们已经有，哇，十一年没有拿到过金球了吧?"  
"11年,"ricardo证实道，11年前他将金球带回了圣西罗。cristiano仍然记得他在老特拉福德横扫海因策和埃弗拉的情景，优雅，不可阻挡，年轻。他那时候也身着白色球衣，曼联的客场球衣是白色的，结果被淹没在红黑条纹衫和他们的进球之中。那时候，cristiano没有想到他们会一起为另一支球队穿上白色的球衣，但是当他们一起穿上那件白色的战袍时，他也没有想过ricardo会早他那么多脱下它。  
也许他一直都不擅长预测未来，现在也不是他为自己预测的未来，他将在离开里斯本后第一次穿上条纹衫，他很好奇胸前换上一枚新的队徽会是什么感觉。

“cris？”ricardo温柔地问道。  
“你会来意大利吗？”cristina脱口而出.“我是说，只是一场比赛，也许是对阵米兰的时候，这样你就能再来一次。”  
ricardo沉默了一会儿，cristiano咬住了自己的舌头。“我不认为我想要那样的利益冲突。”ricardo最终说道，cristiano感觉压在胸口的沉重已经被卸下。  
“不一定要有的，只是单纯地为我加油，嗯？  
“你知道我一直如此，”ricardo回道，而cristiano笑了。

ii.  
他打电话给安切洛蒂，询问他一些关于意大利，关于一家，还有球队，战术，踢球风格等等——  
“你认为我能在那里踢得好吗？”这个问题的声音小的令人吃惊。他几乎要退缩了，他听上去就像一个寻求安慰的孩子，他是一个33岁的男人，在三个不同的国家踢过球，还在世界上最好的两个联赛中都赢得了最重要的奖杯。他已经不再是一个刚刚开始职业生涯的青少年，而是一个面临诸神黄昏的老兵（而是一个一眼望得到尽头的老兵）

安切洛蒂笑着说，“我认为你在任何地方都可以踢得好，cristiano，你已经完全证明了这一点。”  
”谢谢，“cristiano说，因为没有更好的话可说了。

“我知道你会在意甲表现得很好，”安切洛蒂说，”但如果你想往东边挪一点——“  
cristiano大笑，“你会是第一个知道的，先生”  
熟悉的称谓不自觉地从他嘴角滑出，但他并不在意，有些习惯很难改掉，而且有些习惯不需要改正。

iii.  
冈萨洛打电话时从不拐弯抹角。  
“所以，我听说我们又要成为队友了。”  
”你从哪听来的？“cristiano平静地回答。  
”哦，拜托，cris，“他甚至可以想象冈萨洛翻白眼的样子，”别这么温文尔雅，神秘兮兮的“  
”但我就是你说的那样“cristiano答道，冈萨洛发出了他浓郁而沙哑的笑声。  
”所以?“他充满期待地问道。  
”哎呀pipita，我感觉我在和一个记者说话。“  
”你知道，如果你不想让任何人知道，我是不会告诉任何人的。“gonzalo严肃地说。  
“我知道”cris知道他可以信任像gonzalo这样健谈的人。“就是……感觉还是不太真实*（feel real）”  
“现在你应该感觉一下尤文，而不是皇马了（feel real）”gonzalo说，不管怎样，cristiano还是被逗笑了，“我想胡安得找一个新号码了。”  
胡安？cristiano想提问，但他马上明白了，夸德拉多，尤文现在的7号，这真是讽刺，他想——  
他最开始并不想要曼联7号，而是被迫披上的；他想在皇马身穿7号球衣，但却被拒绝了；他在尤文也想要7号，而尤文把7号给了他。他漫不经心地想他和夸德拉多会聊些什么？好奇他是否应该为拿走别人的号码而感到内疚？7是他过去15年的背号，是他品牌的一部分，同样也是他的身份标识和传承。

cristiano从来不喜欢分享。

iv.  
“所以，这是真的咯？”marcelo的声音比以往cristiano听到的声音都要微弱，而那些幽默和笑意也都被剥夺了。听到他这样的声音感觉很糟糕，上一次他这样还是2015年他们欧冠半决赛输了，输给尤文，他想这就是了，这是另一种意义上的另一次失利。  
cristiano吞咽了一下，“这是真的，”他从来不是那种会对朋友撒谎的人，现在也不会。  
马塞洛沉默了很长时候，cristiano怀疑他是否会质问他，谴责他，然而，他只是说了一句：“意大利，哈？”  
“意大利。”  
“至少队里还有几个巴西人，”马塞洛说，好像这是比联赛，奖杯，或者主教练更重要的评判标准。  
这让cristiano大笑起来，“还有一个葡萄牙人。”  
“进球后会有人陪着你一起跳舞。”  
“但不会有人和你一样了。”cristiano说，有意放轻了声音，“也许我不得不想一个新的进球庆祝。”  
“真的吗？”  
“没有你的感觉很不好，哥们”cristiano的声音听上去有些沙哑，但马塞洛并没有提醒他。  
“你知道，我不用告诉你，你不在一切都会不一样了。”  
“当然，”cristiano说，“平均颜值可是下跌了两大阶”  
马塞洛哼了一声，“平均自负水平也是”  
"嘿"cristiano愤怒地说，但幽默和笑意又回到了marcelo的声音里，那才是它们的归宿，他很高兴能听到它们回来了，他想他们会好的，他会确保这一点。

 

v.  
“我不知道该说些什么，”sergio承认。  
“我希望没有什么会被过滤删除的内容。”  
sergio轻笑一声，“我想我们还没到那个阶段。”  
“很好。”  
他们之间沉默了片刻。  
“我不认为我能让你改变主意”sergio几乎是漫不经心的提了一句，就好像他明知这样说毫无意义，但他还是得试试。  
cristiano没有提到这笔交易几乎已经完成了，也没有说现在即使他想退出他也不能再退出了，没有说这几乎就是最后的决定了，他只是简单地回答：“是的，你不能。”

“没有你，一切都会不一样了，cris。”sergio轻声说，“我说的不是你的进球数。”  
cristiano停顿了一下，“我会想念……所有的一切，伯纳乌，巴尔德贝斯，还有你们，你知道，任何意义上这都很难。”  
“我知道”sergio说，“我知道这对raul和iker也不容易，这家俱乐部从来没有给他们的传奇应得的。”

cristiano通常会在这个时候打趣说哇，sergio，你认为我是一个传奇吗？但现在不是说这个的时候，“你知道，他们可能也不会给你应得的”  
sergio笑了，有点累，也许还有点儿苦涩，“我知道，但是。”他停住了，但cristiano明白。  
“hey，cris”  
“嗯？”  
“如果我们在欧冠对上，别指望我会对你手下留情。”  
“我会戴上垫肩的，”cristiano回道，而sergio笑了，这一次显得温暖而真诚，"也别指望我会对你们手下留情"  
“我可不觉得你明白“手下留情”的意思，罗纳尔多。”  
“我也不打算知道，拉莫斯。“  
”那让我们拭目以待，“sergio说，”祝你好运，机器人，除了对上我们以外。“  
”你也是，“cristiano说，尽管他们不再属于同一个“我们”让他有些难过，但现在皇马是”他们“而不是”我们“了，他发现自己的呼吸轻松了一些。

vi.  
”这真是……奇怪，“梅西说，cristiano不知道他说的是转会还是他们正在通话这件事。他不知道是什么促使他在所有人中打给了梅西，但不管什么原因，这感觉像是他需要的一次对话。  
cristiano闭上眼睛，“告诉我你的想法。"  
"也许以后他们会少拿我们做比较了,"梅西说，cristiano对此不知道该高兴还是不高兴。  
"可能我不得不去美国或中国，他们才会停止比较我们，也许那时候也不会停。”  
梅西安静了一会儿，”你会吗？去那些地方？“  
”我不知道“cristiano诚实地说，他一直坚持说他想在欧洲顶级联赛结束职业生涯，他也没有放弃这样的想法，只是他对未来更不确定了，他的膝盖已经和过去相差甚远，但是他真的已经准备好了吗？一旦他无法再在意大利坚持下去，他真的已经准备好放弃足球了？他真的准备好结束人生之书中，这几乎算是整本书的一章了吗？他已经不记得在踢球以前他是怎样生活的了，当然也无法想象没有了足球他会是什么样子。

“你愿意吗？”他问梅西。  
我无法想象没有巴塞罗那的自己。”  
cristiano注意到他回答的方式：不是‘我没法想象我离开巴塞罗那或者我没法想象我不再为巴萨效力’，而是我不能想象自己没有巴塞罗那。他有一种感觉，这里说的不是巴塞罗那这个城市，甚至不是巴萨这支队伍，而是更多的东西。  
“皮克曾今告诉我你可以把那个人从巴萨带走，但你不能把巴萨从那个人身上带走。”  
“我都忘了，”梅西说，“你们曾经做过一段时间的队友。”  
“相信我，我也想忘记。”cristiano说，而梅西笑了。  
“如果你准备去罗马，像我听说的那样，给我提个醒，"cristiano漫不经心地说，“ 我会欢迎你来意大利的”  
“现在传罗马了？上次我听说，我要去的是国际米兰。”  
“哦，他们会喜欢的，”cristiano说。“我们再次成为头号竞争对手之类的。”  
“我觉得，无论我们在哪里，世界总会继续这样看待我们的。”梅西说，“话虽如此，没了你西甲会变得很奇怪。”  
又来了，这个词：奇怪。  
“是好的奇怪还是坏的奇怪，”cristiano还是忍不住问道。  
“我猜我们会找到答案的，”梅西说，而cristiano笑了。  
“我想我们会的。”  
未来从来都不是一件能轻松面对的事情，但是他没有屈就自己去找一条轻松的路子来达到现在的位置，无论他的决定会引导他走向何方，他准备好了。

vii.  
cristiano最后给junior解释了他们将搬去意大利，“你觉得你能接受吗？”  
junnior用严厉的眼神看着他，“我们还会在一起的，对吧？”  
“当然，”cristiano吞咽了一下，“”就像现在一样，只不过我们以后要住在另一栋房子里。”  
他还记得他不得不离开马德拉去往里斯本的时候，他哭了多少个晚上，为了不让人发现，他努力把眼泪和啜泣都埋进枕头里。当然，他必须一个人去，而junior有他的家人和他一起，有Cristiano陪着他，他不希望他的儿子经历他经历过的一切，生命中的大部分时间他都在拼命工作，只为了确保他的家人能生活得比他更好，他的孩子长大后不必经历他所经历过的挣扎。  
他没有想过自己会让他们经历另一种挣扎。  
“哦，”junior放松下来，“那好吧。”  
“嘿，小家伙，你不会以为我会丢下你吧？”Cristiano说着，揉了揉他的头发，“那是不可能发生的，好吗？”  
“好，”junior看向他的眼神信任满满，“但是如果有一天我想为皇家马德里踢球呢？”  
“你当然可以，”cristiano说，“你可以去任何你想去的球队。”  
“甚至巴塞罗那？”junior问道，cristiano大笑起来。  
“对，甚至巴塞罗那，任何你想去的球队，cris，只要是你想要的，或者，如果你不想成为一名足球运动员，如果你想成为一名教师，或建筑师，或者马戏表演家，爸爸都会支持你的。”  
“真的吗？甚至是守门员？”  
“哦不，不能是守门员，”cristiano一边说，一边摆出一副被冒犯了的表情，而junior只是伸出小手搂住了他的腰。  
“我爱你，爸爸。”  
cristiano又吞咽了一下，他的喉咙发紧，眼睛发烫，“我也爱你，cris，我也爱你。”  
也许爱终究是个例外。


End file.
